


only because it's your birthday

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, M/M, happy bday kai toshiki enjoy your cardgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Kai isn't at his party, so the gang sends Miwa out to fetch him.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Kudos: 12





	only because it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> im still busy with AUgust so this is just a short fic for the bday boy

One second he was fretting over decorations and the next he's being pushed out of the store. The last thing he sees as he looks over his shoulder is a thumbs up from Morikawa right before the sliding doors close on him. When he looks forward Miwa lets out a sigh.

He pulls out his phone to check if he's received any new messages. There isn't any. He goes to look at his texts that were last sent and finds that they weren't even read. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he can't help but chuckle.

'Even on his own birthday, he still acts like this.'

Miwa takes a walk throughout the city. His destination is already set in mind and it doesn't take long for him to wind up the park. Spotting out the lone figure lying on a bench comes as quickly as ever.

Kai was taking a nap at his usual spot. He looked so peaceful with the shade of the tree shielding him from the sun's rays. It hurt to even consider waking him from his slumber.

"Kai," Miwa chimes in. "It's time to wake up."

He's surprised that Kai's eyes flutter open. Those green hues gloss over the world around him, landing onto the boy standing beside him. He stares, admiring the view before parting his lips.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get going. I can't believe you're late to your own party."

The brunette huffs and shuts his eyes again. He remains still before pushing himself up.

"I told them not to do anything for me."

"Oh, come on, it's your birthday! Of course we want to celebrate it. And you know they wouldn't be making a big deal out of it if you would have told them about it last year."

It's not like he meant to keep it a secret. Sort of. Birthdays were so foreign to him. The last time he celebrated one felt like centuries ago. And as time went on…he stopped bothering over it. He didn't care for having a party or anything. He'd really prefer to just treat it as another day.

But his friends would say otherwise, Miwa included.

There wasn't really anything wrong with that. And he knows it's not a big over the top celebration. It's just a small one with the usual faces at Card Capital. He can already feel the nerves bubbling in him from being showered in sweet attention. He does his best to brush them off.

"Kai," Miwa whines. He'd been waiting for a response, something to show that Kai was going to get off his dearly beloved bench and go with him back to Card Capital.

"Okay, I'll go. But." that stops Miwa from cheering and gathering unnecessary attention. "Stay here with me for a bit."

The blonde blinks and stares. His gaze softens, and he's more than happy to plop down beside Kai.

"Alright. Only because it's your birthday."

Kai lets his head rest against Miwa's shoulder. He shuts his eyes, but isn't intent on falling asleep. He just needs a moment to prepare himself for the onslaught of 'happy birthdays' that would come his way.

"Thanks, Miwa."

"Did they really send you as their secret weapon to get me?"

"I guess so. Or maybe they thought sending me would be like an early gift! You definitely can't say no to this charming face~!"

"We should have never told them about us."

"They would have found out, anyway."

"And now they use you against me for everything."

"Thats not too bad, is it?"

"...Guess not."


End file.
